


Winchester Currency

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, How Winchesters Do Relationships, Lies, Past Relationships, Telling Moments, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: "For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times, and you tell her everything?! Dean!" The summary is an episode quote and the prompt.





	Winchester Currency

**Author's Note:**

> The summary quote is the prompt because this came from SPNQuotefic too.

He’s surprised, incredulous, even, but when he thinks about it he realizes he can't really fault his brother for his tell-all. Dean's always been an open book to him, at least, and it makes sense in this funny way that isn't really that funny. He isn't sure if he's jealous that someone else got to see this part of Dean, or if he's really just bemused.

Mostly it hurts, deep inside, where he left his memories of Jess. He doesn't let himself focus there, lets the pain move from a sharp misery into a dull ache that will follow him everywhere he goes.

He'll never forget her.

He'll never forget lying to her, either.

It's the lies that hurt worse than anything. The lies and half-truths that he'd built so easily into a cover story, when he had really learned that his nurture outweighed his nature by about a hundred and fifty percent. When it had all just fit so easily together and every time he told another lie he thought of Dean and his father, who made lying one of his strongest skills.

Sam Winchester was a liar, and a part of him had been proud, pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to lie to them--Beck and Zach and Luis, even Brady.

But he wasn't proud of the lies that he told Jess.

That's what he told himself as he waited on Dean, waited for some kind of justification that would never be enough, would never take the lies back and make things okay again.

Jess was too long gone. Her life was over. And Sam would never be able to fix a thing.


End file.
